


Down the Bunny Trail

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Sex and Chocolate, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Haldir is smitten with Lindir, who returns his feelings. But they aren't complete just yet.





	Down the Bunny Trail

Title: Down the Bunny Trail

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Same old same old. They aren't mine, but they are a dead guy's! No profit, no sue, so sorry!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, slash, unusual uses of chocolate bunnies and fluffy tails *snerks*, lemon.

Pairings: Lindir/Haldir, Glorfindel/Lindir/Haldir, hinted Elrond/Erestor, Elladan/Rumil, Elrohir/Orophin, Glorfindel/Haldir.

Rating: R

Summary: For the Easter Challenge for Haldir's Realm. Lindir shares a little custom with Haldir on a visit to Lothlorien.

Beta: As ever, the indomitable, abdominal, oh so patient MA!

A/N: As always, must thank the Realm that gave me my bois! Hope ya'll like this tidbit! Feedback appreciated!

 

'thoughts'

 

The soft sounds of the wind blowing through golden leaves filled Haldir's ears as he gazed out over the lands that he guarded along with many of his fellow Galadhrim. In this time of darkness, their guard had to be ever vigilant, yet his heart was lightened that even with that constant threat, nature took its course and soothed one's spirit at the same time. His eyes alighted upon a group of riders that were slowly making their way through the foothills, heading for their forest. He smiled as he recognized both the horses and a couple of the riders, the wind being brisk enough to push back some of their hoods. He nodded, and then gave a soft whistle, hearing it echoed throughout the area as his men acknowledged the call and passed it on.

 

He jumped down from his perch and stood before the approaching riders, not masking himself as they would for strangers, for these visitors were very familiar to the Golden Wood. He smiled and bowed his head in greeting as they rode up before him and halted as they each bowed their heads in greeting. "Welcome to Lothlorien, kin of Imladris," he greeted them formally as they stood before him.

 

"It is good to see you, March warden," the leader of the group replied as he pushed back his hood enough so his face could be seen.

 

"My Lord Elrond. Your presence here is a gift. Welcome," Haldir responded in kind as he smiled and bowed his head.

 

"Your silvan tongue is as flattering as ever, Haldir," Elrond replied with a laugh as he reached down and clasped forearms with the March warden in salutation.

 

"It is a gift you could say," Haldir demurred with a playful grin as several laughs accompanied the comment.

 

"A gift many a lover have taken for granted, meldiren!" Glorfindel shot back as he smiled teasingly. (my dear friend)

 

"Would that you know, Seneschal," Haldir retorted jokingly as they too clasped arms in welcome. He nodded at the twins as they beamed at them. "Elladan, Elrohir. Orophin and Rumil will be glad to see you, though they are on other borders at the moment," he informed them warmly.

 

"That is fine. We wish to spend time with Iaurnaneth and Iauradar," Elrohir reassured Haldir with a playful grin before the Seneschal began to lead them towards the hidden city of Caras Galadhon. (Grandmother and grandfather)

 

"You have not met Lindir or Erestor I believe, Haldir," Elrond said quietly as he smiled, gesturing to the two Elves that rode just behind him. The hoods were pushed down, revealing two more dark haired Elves, one of whom was a Peredhel Haldir noted as he smiled at them.

 

"I am Erestor and this is Lindir," the Elf on the right stated solemnly as he bowed his head and waved to his partner.

 

"A pleasure and honor to meet you both, Master Erestor, Master Lindir," Haldir almost purred as he took in their visage. Erestor's ears were the softened point of a Peredhel, but his dark almond shaped eyes and sharp cheekbones within alabaster skin gave him an exotic look. His black hair fell down to brush along his mount's rump, while steady, yet slender fingers held the reins loosely.

 

But it was the fair Lindir that caught Haldir's gaze most firmly. Ebony hair that shone in the sun and glinted with reddish hints gave proof to his Noldorin heritage, caught up in the intricate braids of an Elf of the Music Craft. His eyes were also almond shaped, but far more gentle than the haughty Erestor and were a pale blue that sparkled with humor and curiosity. His slim fingers held calluses on them from the lyre, proving he was indeed a minstrel, to Haldir's silent approval.

 

The Elf's willowy frame moved with his steed easily, a mark of being a long time rider and Haldir had a feeling that this Elf was also practiced in the arts of battle as well with the assuredness that he rode with his comrades. But it was when their eyes locked during their trip towards Caras Galadhon that sealed Haldir's fate. Within those soft blue eyes he saw at once the mirror of his own soul. They gazed at him with knowledge of things that Haldir knew he would enjoy to the fullest of pleasures.

 

And so it was with anticipation that he led them up to the talan of his Lord and Lady, already looking forward to a time when he might take the minstrel aside and learn his song.

 

*~~**~~*

 

A feast drew the denizens of Lothlorien to celebrate the arrival of the group from Imladris as well as the special treat of the much vaunted Lindir and his gift of song. A lively group of musicians were already filling the city with music and Elvish voices rose in song as they ate, danced, or laughed. Finally, Lindir took the spot near the front and silence fell as he began to sing, strumming his lyre with slender fingers as he allowed his voice to float out on gentle, yet full tones.

 

Haldir sat entranced between his brothers as did many of the citizens as the warm dulcet tones of the minstrel told a story of great bravery, heart break, and love, for it was the story of Celeborn and Galadriel. The March warden glanced over at their Lord and Lady and smiled as he saw the joy on Galadriel’s face and the pride on Celeborn’s. While only a few had known the love story, Haldir and his brothers had been among the privileged until now. Not that it seemed it was going to be regretted as Galadriel and Celeborn embraced Lindir as soon as the song had finished amidst thunderous applause. The minstrel took his place once more by Glorfindel as the other musicians took theirs and music began to fill the festival hall.

 

Blinking in surprise as a firm hand fell onto his shoulder, Haldir looked up into the laughing eyes of Elladan. He smiled back and stood, accepting the back-breaking hug he was submitted to by the overly enthusiastic Peredhel. Elrohir followed with a bit more gentle greeting as Orophin and Rumil laughed. Haldir shook himself and grinned at the twins, eyes twinkling in amusement. “Such greetings from you two. One of these days I will not allow it and then what will you do?” he asked teasingly, winking.

 

“Ai, Haldir! You cut us to the quick! You have discovered our hidden intentions of touching you so innocently!” Elladan declared dramatically as he placed a hand over his heart, his gray eyes shimmering with his laughter as his brother snickered with their lovers. Leaning in, Elladan smirked at the smiling March warden. “But perhaps now we should quit our seduction of you and focus on our own beloveds, since it would seem that you are otherwise occupied,” he purred out, grinning even more as Haldir blinked in surprise and the brothers perked up.

 

“What is this you say, my love? Who has caught Haldir’s eye that we have not seen it?” Rumil demanded as he stood up, eyes gleaming with interest. He wrapped his arm around Elladan’s waist, nuzzling Elladan’s neck before grinning at his brother, who was flushing suddenly under the scrutiny of the four other Elves.

 

“We have observed our dear March warden’s intent gaze upon one minstrel from the moment that we entered the wood,” Elladan replied wickedly, eyes lighting up even more as Haldir’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Come now, meldiren! Surely you did not expect it to not be noticed!” Elrohir declared with a laugh as he was dragged onto Orophin’s lap and promptly snuggled. He laughed again as Haldir nibbled on his lip, obviously embarrassed.

 

“Is it true then, tôren iaur?” Orophin asked gently as he rubbed Elrohir’s back slowly, earning a purr of delight from his lover. “Are you attracted to Lindir?” (my older brother)

 

Clearing his throat, discomfited, Haldir glanced away. Unfortunately, his gaze landed upon the Elf that had caught his eye and he flushed even more before looking down. The four younger Elves looked at each other in pleased surprise before refocusing on Haldir. Rumil reached for his brother’s arm and smiled softly. “So go talk to him, Haldir. I am sure you can do that,” he suggested with a wink.

 

“Of course I could do that! But…” Haldir trailed off and sighed quietly as the four looked at him quizzically. “I do not wish to seduce him. I wish to…to…”

 

“To court him?” Orophin offered in surprise, his surprise mirrored by the other three. His face softened as a jerky nod was given by his brother and he beamed. "He has caught you so well?" he asked gently, smiling even more as Haldir ducked his head in an uncharacteristic show of embarrassment.

 

Clearing his throat again, Haldir turned away from them. "It is as well, for I doubt he would give me the time of day if I were to ask," he murmured with a self-conscious shrug, ignoring the pitying looks he received from them. He sighed inwardly and smiled ruefully at them over his shoulder. "I am going to retire for the night. Maur daw, Elladan, Elrohir, Rumil, Orophin," he said before going over to Celeborn and Galadriel, who were speaking with Elrond and Erestor. (Good night)

 

The four watched him bow after speaking with the Lord and Lady before turning and leaving. But they were not the only ones watching the silvan Elf depart. Lindir frowned lightly as he saw Haldir leave for, in the time it took for Haldir to bow and leave, the minstrel had seen a deep loneliness within the cerulean eyes. He looked up as Glorfindel placed a gentle hand on his arm and smiled up at his golden friend. Glorfindel returned the smile as he studied the gentle blue eyes before murmuring, "Perhaps you would like to go for a stroll among the mellyrn, meldiren?" His smile widened knowingly as Lindir blinked in surprise before looking inadvertently towards where Haldir had left. "I hear that the sights are breath taking," he added wisely as he leaned back in his chair, grinning as Lindir shot him a dirty look.

 

"Are you trying something, meldiren valthen?" he asked in suspicion as he frowned, eyes narrowing as Glorfindel smiled innocently. (my dear golden friend)

 

"Nay! But your disposition could use a walk, do you not agree?" Glorfindel replied as he held his hands up in defense before him, his eyes dancing with mirth.

 

Rolling his eyes, Lindir stood up. "Very well. I suppose I shall take this walk. And where, pray tell, do you recommend I walk?" he asked sarcastically as he straightened out his tunic meticulously, pushing out any unseen wrinkles with each swipe of his elegant hands.

 

Covering his mouth to hide his laughter, Glorfindel watched his friend put himself to straights, an obvious sign of how nervous he was indeed. Clearing his throat to hide his chuckles, the Seneschal grinned widely at his friend. "I recommend along the river Nimrodel. He enjoys walking along there and the scenery is very peaceful," he suggested finally, his eyes flashing with a brief sadness before clearing into the cheerful countenance that everyone was familiar with.

 

Looking confused, Lindir opened his mouth, but stopped as Glorfindel waved off his impending question. “Do not ask. Suffice it to say that I know Haldir very well,” he stated before glancing away. “Now go or you shall miss your chance, meldiren.”

 

Frowning in distress before nodding reluctantly, Lindir turned to leave, then suddenly turned back and kissed Glorfindel on the cheek. “Hannon chen, meldiren…” he murmured quietly, smiling at the surprise in the sapphire gaze before he turned and left at a swift walk. Thus he missed the very soft blush that came to Glorfindel’s cheeks as the Seneschal lifted a disbelieving hand to touch his cheek as a stunned gaze followed Lindir from the room. (Thank you, my dear friend)

 

Unbeknownst to Glorfindel, he was being watched by three Elven Lords and one Elven Lady, all of whom were grinning at each other excitedly.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The gentle sounds of water gurgling over rocks floated up to mingle with the wind blowing through the mellyrn trees as Haldir sat by the river. He smiled tenderly as he rubbed his fingers through the soft fur of the rabbit before him while he fed some crumbs to another of his furry long-eared companions. He fingered the floppy ears that folded back from his touch onto the small body, chuckling as they twitched out of his touch briefly before relaxing into his strokes. He smiled again as wary brown eyes watched him while wet little brown noses twitched in both scenting and eating as the crumbs disappeared from his hands.

 

He blinked as the little rodents looked up, startled, and over at the woods. He glanced over as well and felt his eyes widen as he saw the minstrel who had taken hold of his heart saunter out. He didn't stand as he was surrounded by the smaller animals, so he could only look up apprehensively, yet appreciatively as Lindir strode over towards him. "L-Lindir. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked quietly, silently cursing his stuttering and the resultant flush of embarrassment as the minstrel smiled at him.

 

"A friend told me that you enjoy going along Nimrodel's fair waters and I wished to join you. I saw you leave early, fair March warden, and thought it a shame that you should be so alone," Lindir replied easily as he folded his hands before him. He chuckled as he took in the now grazing rabbits before returning his warm gaze to Haldir's curious one. "Though I can see you are not so alone. May I join you?" he asked as he gestured to the open patch next to Haldir.

 

"Be my guest," Haldir responded assuredly as he smiled back, delighted that the Elf he had been so enamored with was now joining him freely. "So who is this mutual friend that should so know my special hiding place?" he asked teasingly as he offered some crumbs to the minstrel. They both felt their breaths hitch as nimble fingers touched and caressed before parting and they looked at each other again cautiously, smiling warily.

 

They sat in silence as they took turns feeding the gentle creatures that were gathered around them, petting soft fur and twitching ears in companionable silence as the sounds of nature filled the air between them with soothing sounds. But furtive glances passed between them as the time passed and cheeks heated around shy smiles as they caught the other watching in a flirting game of observation. When their fingers brushed again when they both went for the crumbs, they looked up and locked eyes once more, gazing at one another as their hands stood locked together over the small bag of crumbs.

 

Smiling slowly as his gaze searched Lindir's, Haldir murmured, "You never answered my question."

 

Tilting his head as he smiled back, Lindir tucked back an ebony strand of hair behind a delicately pointed ear. "And what was that?" he asked demurely as his fingers began to brush over Haldir's in a slow, teasing manner, learning through touch the way of the other Elf's hand.

 

"Who told you I would be here?" Haldir replied as he leaned in, his eyes alight with both interest and desire as his fingers turned and laced with Lindir's, stilling the teasing game, yet starting a whole other set of reactions with that simple move.

 

Breath speeding up ever so slightly as his cheeks reddened in a flush, Lindir gazed up at Haldir. "Glorfindel spoke of where you go to calm your spirit. He suggested I find you," he answered softly, his eyes hooding slowly as he was mesmerized by the cerulean gaze that had called to him earlier that eve.

 

"Glorfindel, hmm? Why does that not surprise me?" Haldir purred out softly as he smiled knowingly before looking down at their fingers and the watching rabbits. "He would join me on my walks…" he trailed off suddenly and looked away. He moved to remove his fingers, but was stopped as the slender digits laced with his own tightened and stilled his actions. He looked over under the shade of his hair, seeing the soft blue look that studied him in both concern and understanding. He sighed quietly, shaking his head as he looked at his lap. "Old memories. Do not trouble yourself with them," he murmured apologetically.

 

"And what if I wish to? They are, after all, a part of you. And I wish to know all about you," Lindir replied softly as he brought his hand over and cupped Haldir's chin, forcing the March warden to look at him as he smiled.

 

Searching Lindir's eyes with a flame of hope in his own gaze, Haldir smiled back slowly. "You do? For I know I wish to know you even better," he stated quietly as he squeezed the fingers that were entwined with his own. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the soft caress that floated along his face, nuzzling the delicate palm before capturing it with his own hand and kissing the center. "From the moment I saw you, I wished to know you. I have not felt this way for anyone in a very long time," he added on a whisper as he opened his eyes again to gaze at Lindir.

 

"Since Glorfindel?" Lindir asked gently, smiling as Haldir blinked in surprise. He scooted closer, seeing that the little rabbits had moved onto other pastures, and brought their entwined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Haldir's hand. "Aye, I figured it out. You and he have the same look. It was a mutual parting, yet one with regrets, was it not?"

 

"We do not have to speak of my past," Haldir protested quietly, but stilled as soon as a slender finger was placed upon his lips. He sighed softly as the finger was replaced by soft lips and his eyes slid closed in pleasure as they tenderly explored the other, their arms entwining about each other as they steadily lay to the ground. Their bodies aligned to each other, twining with the other and molding together as though they were one Elf, legs twisting together as much as their arms and tongues now were.

 

They broke apart slowly, breaths erratic with the first signs of lust, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated as they stared at each other searchingly. Their hands moved of one accord, touching and learning of the other as they smiled at their partner. Leaning in, Lindir whispered huskily as he ran his hands down to Haldir's buttocks and gave them a firm squeeze, pressing them together firmly, "I would learn everything about you, Haldir o Lorien, so that I might play a new tune with you to match my heart and faer's joy." He smiled seductively as Haldir groaned with those words before their tongues and mouths met once more in an ever more needing kiss. They broke the quiet sounds of nature with their music there next to the River Nimrodel, watched only by the little rabbits.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The courtship of Lindir and Haldir did not go unnoticed by the denizens of Lothlorien, though not many were surprised by it. Any could tell how happy they were just by the light of their eyes and the joy that now seemed to surround them. However, only one was saddened by these turn of events, yet he was also happy for them, for he had helped them come together. But Glorfindel could not stand to watch the two Elves he had come to hold most dear to him find love with each other.

 

But his distress did not go unnoticed by his two friends, nor did it go unrequited. After noticing the longing that seemed to be directed at them and at the mention of Lindir's observations, Haldir made a decision that took both him and his lover by surprise and delight. For they found that they shared a deep love for the Seneschal as well as for each other and a peace came over them with that realization, bringing them to the belief that they were indeed all meant to be together.

 

The question then was how to make Glorfindel realize that same conclusion. It came to Lindir then in a most amusing, yet simple way and Haldir fully agreed. So, while Haldir was on duty on the northern border, Lindir asked Glorfindel over to help him make some treats. It was a simple confection, since Haldir had such an infamous sweet tooth, so the excuse was well made. However, not everything would remain innocent if Lindir had any say on it.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Glancing around as he came before the talan that was at once familiar yet strange to him, Glorfindel sighed inwardly. He hadn't been able to resist the pleading look from his dear friend Lindir to come and make his famous chocolate bunnies that had been so popular for the children when they had been younger, but he still dreaded being in the talan that held both good and sorrowful memories.

 

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the polished mallorn wood door as he was flooded with those memories. Nights of passion, days of snuggling, mornings of sparring, evenings of singing, and love that had never died fully washed over him and threatened to break his composure. He had loved Haldir deeply, but when duty had come between them, they had mutually agreed to part. As the years had passed, their love had faded to a deep friendship, but the base of love had ever been strong between them, never breaking completely and rearing up occasionally to remind them when certain things happened.

 

'It is for the best. Besides, he has found love in Lindir. Yet I feel jealously, but of whom?' he wondered yet again, distressed at such thoughts. Lindir had been a balm to his heart and as dear a friend as he could need after 'losing' Haldir, but only recently, when the two he admired most became a couple, did the Seneschal realize that the balm had long ago become a need. And now two needs were warring within him, but he fought them almost viciously, unwilling to even mar their happiness with a sign of his distress and melancholy.

 

Shaking himself once more, Glorfindel sighed and straightened up, then raised a pale fist to knock on the door, feeling his heart ache in time to the thumps that echoed through the solid barricade. He forced a smile on his lips as it opened and Lindir beamed at him before he was ushered inside. "I am sorry I am late, meldiren," he offered as he went inside and forced himself to focus only on Lindir, not wishing to see the very familiar rooms he went into.

 

"Think nothing of it, Glorfindel! I was already melting the chocolate and the molds are ready!" Lindir replied cheerfully as he waved his hand dismissively, beaming at Glorfindel as he brushed past and went into the kitchen area.

 

"Did you make sure to put in enough detail?" Glorfindel asked automatically as he came in, smiling softly as Lindir's laughter tinkled out in response before he took up one of the carved rabbit molds that had been polished to make sure no splinters would mar the chocolate. He looked it over carefully, recognizing Haldir's handiwork as he traced trembling fingers over the fine detail in eyes, nose, and even whiskers. He blinked back sudden tears and took a shaky breath before smiling at Lindir. "I see Haldir has not lost his touch," he managed slightly huskily as he quickly placed the mold down, ignoring Lindir's watchful gaze.

 

"His hands are as sure as ever," Lindir agreed with a grin, cocking a dark eyebrow as Glorfindel looked away and went to where the chocolate was slowly melting in the double pot. "I remembered what you had taught me," he explained as he came over, watching the strong yet slender hand of his friend take up the metal spoon and stir the dark viscous liquid, turning it over so that it would melt evenly over the fire.

 

"Good. That way it shall not burn," Glorfindel replied, losing himself in the instruction so he could regain control. He turned and smiled down at Lindir, his breath hitching as knowing soft blue eyes searched his own upon contact. "I-we should start chopping up the fruit bits," he stammered slightly, cursing himself inwardly for losing control before Lindir as he stepped back from the minstrel, allowing the copper spoon to clatter against the pot.

 

Smiling slyly, Lindir nodded towards where the molds were by the bowls of peaches, raspberries, and strawberries waiting to be chopped into fine bits. "Over there, meldiren. Shall we start?" he asked softly, almost purring, which in turn sent confusion and a sharp stab of lust through the Seneschal as Lindir almost stalked towards Glorfindel while he directed the other Elf to the opposite counter. Nodding quickly as he sidled away from Lindir towards the fruit, Glorfindel tried to regain his composure. What was wrong with him?!

 

But Lindir noticed the confusion and lust and chuckled inwardly at the success. His hunches had indeed been correct. Now he just had to implement the next stages. He stood as close as he could to Glorfindel without becoming a hinder to either of them as they set to work chopping up the fruit into fine pieces or, in the case of the raspberries, cleaning off any bugs or burrs. His hand and thigh brushed against Glorfindel at random, keeping the Seneschal on edge with both desire and apprehension, but he couldn't see a motive outside of coincidence.

 

They had to stand close together in order to work faster, but it still unnerved him at how casual Lindir was being about their constant touching that, to his traitorous body, was almost an act of foreplay. At some points, Lindir would pop a piece of fruit in his mouth and moan happily as he savored the piece, causing Glorfindel to watch him in almost naked desire before clumsily returning to work. But Lindir's job had done its work.

 

After a while, they finished with the fruit and were able to bring the melted chocolate over. They placed several of the pieces within the first few molds and poured the chocolate over them. They then took the backs of the molds and put the two together, sitting them on the table to cool on the backs so that the fruit pieces would meld with the chocolate and the hardening sweet would take the shape of the mold.

 

They did this until all of the molds were filled with the chocolate and fruit, then set about cleaning up. But again, Lindir wasn't finished with the Seneschal. He took what little there was left of the melted chocolate and sucked on it off his fingers. He delicately flicked his tongue out, capturing every sweet bit as it rolled down his fingers, purring in delight as he took each digit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, cleaning it meticulously and with great relish. His glittering eyes locked on Glorfindel and he smiled around his mouthful.

 

Glorfindel stared at Lindir, unable to move as he watched the almost obscene display of enjoying chocolate. He swallowed hard, panting slightly as he flushed while observing the almost catlike tongue flicking out to retrieve the last little bits of chocolate between Lindir's fingers, his mind and body whole-heartedly supplying him with images of where else Lindir could be licking. His eyes locked with Lindir's, smoldering with want and need as he licked his lips hastily.

 

He heard a soft sound and realized it was him growling and whimpering low in his throat, his whole body pulsing with his need to have the minstrel as Lindir smirked while releasing his fingers with a wet 'pop' from his mouth. He shuddered as he took a gasping breath and turned away, crossing his arms over himself as he struggled for control. Lindir was with Haldir, for Valar's sake!! He should not be thinking of even *doing* what he had in mind!

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand touched him on the shoulder, sending white jolts of pleasure and want coursing through him before he whirled around to face the erotic vision before him. His breath caught as he saw the same fire flaring within Lindir's sapphire gaze, locking his own with a silent command to observe as the dark haired Elf stalked forward slowly. Glorfindel found himself backed into the counter by the sink, bracing himself on it with shaking hands as he watched Lindir gracefully drop to his knees before the blond Elf.

 

His breathing resumed, becoming erratic as he beheld the nimble fingers unlacing his strained leggings before pulling out his pulsing Elfhood. He groaned aloud, his knees nearly buckling as the tongue he had viewed collecting chocolate from those same fingers now flickered out to swirl around his leaking flesh. He locked gazes with Lindir, his cheeks flushed as the younger Elf smiled knowingly at him before tonguing a path along the wildly twitching vein and sucking at the base of the flesh he tasted.

 

Reaching over, Lindir scooped up some the still melted chocolate and began stroking Glorfindel with his covered hand, smearing pre-come and chocolate together as he moved his hand up and down in a twisting motion and causing Glorfindel to cry out at the sensations. He watched the golden head toss, smirking as he saw Glorfindel scrabble for purchase on the suddenly slick counter as his knees buckled while at the same time his hips thrust up into Lindir's hold.

 

Bringing his mouth close again, Lindir began to lick the chocolate off, using soft and hard strokes of his tongue to retrieve every last sweet taste of the delectable treat while the Seneschal writhed above him. He finally put his mouth over the head and moved down, sucking hard on the throbbing flesh as he plunged his head down to take it in as far as he could. A strangled cry left Glorfindel seconds before a wash of the salty sweet essence of the blond hit the back of the minstrel's throat and slid down, swallowed greedily by him as he suckled every last bit out of the writhing and bucking warrior.

 

After a minute, he released the sated, twitching flesh before guiding the blond onto his lap, kissing him slowly, leisurely, letting Glorfindel taste himself on the minstrel's tongue. Another minute passed before sense seemed to return to the Seneschal and he blinked dazedly, staring at Lindir as his mouth was released. "Lindir? Wha-what did you do?" he asked, almost slurring he was so disoriented.

 

"Well, I do believe I finished my treat," Lindir replied, licking his lips in satisfaction as he ran his hand up and down Glorfindel's back.

 

Staring in disbelief at Lindir, Glorfindel slowly stiffened as anger, shame, and desire all boiled alive within him. He pushed away slightly, shaking his head almost violently. "Nay. Nay, this can not be happening! Haldir…Haldir is-"

 

"Haldir is enjoying a very nice view and wanting a taste himself," Haldir's voice broke in on a possessive purr, causing the two to look over at where he stood leaning against the closed door, smirking. His smirk widened as Glorfindel paled and tried even harder to remove himself from Lindir's clutches but the March warden knew how undone one could be after a bout with Lindir's tongue, so the struggles were a bit clumsier than normal.

 

Lindir grinned widely at his lover as he watched the almost predator-like stroll that brought the mithril-hued haired Elf to their side. Dropping gracefully to his knees next to them, Haldir hungrily kissed Lindir, wanting to catch Glorfindel's taste for his own as he twined his tongue with Lindir's in a passionate dance.

 

Watching them in a haze of confusion and lust, Glorfindel moaned unconsciously before yelping in shock as his lips were perforce taken on a heated journey into Haldir's mouth, his tongue plundered and sucked upon greedily by his one time lover as he clung to both Elves. He gasped as his mouth was released and stared at the two in astonishment as they observed him silently, yet encouragingly. Swallowing hard and finally finding his tongue, Glorfindel managed, "Why did you do this?"

 

Smiling at each other before looking at Glorfindel, Lindir and Haldir wrapped their arms around Glorfindel, holding him close and silently crowing as he naturally wrapped his arms around them and laid his head on Haldir's shoulder. Lindir answered first as he ran his fingers through the soft golden hair. "I think you understand far better than you think, melethronen valthen. Haldir and I both feel a deep love for you, not the kind of just friendship, but of lovers. Soul mates. Did you not feel the same with Haldir?" he asked gently as he smiled sweetly. (my golden lover)

 

"I…" Glorfindel trailed off, confused as he looked up into Haldir's calm cerulean gaze. He suddenly smiled warmly, earning a smile in return from the March warden and Lindir by incident. "Aye, I have always loved you, Haldir. And you, Lindir. But, you are together," he answered, frowning lightly in distress. While it wasn't unheard of, threesomes were not looked upon well.

 

"Aye, but we are incomplete without you, mallosen. You can feel it as well. You felt it when you and I parted so long ago," Haldir whispered tenderly as he brushed his hand through the golden hair, his eyes sad. (my golden flower)

 

Silent, Glorfindel leaned into the touch, feeling his eyes shut as Lindir's gentle fingers joined in the strokes on his hair and back as they sat together. "Aye, it felt as though a part of me had died when we said namarië that day," he finally replied as he sniffled, tears forming from the memory of that painful day. (farewell)

 

"As did I," Haldir agreed quietly as he brushed away the unshed tears and cupped the face he loved so much. "But then you found solace in Lindir, as did I. Surely that is a sign above all else…" he trailed off as he gazed from one Elf to the other.

 

Gazing at Lindir steadily, Glorfindel smiled softly. "Aye. A sign above all else that we do belong. Three in one, one in three for all time," he whispered as they reached towards each other and laced their hands together.

 

"Three in one for all time," Lindir murmured softly as he smiled brilliantly at them before hugging them both tightly. His plan had worked and now they were together! Life couldn't become any better than that!

 

~Fini

 


End file.
